reverse_best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terrible World of Bubblegum
The Terrible World of Bubblegum (also known as Bubblegum) is a British-American children's animated television created by Gic Mraves for Cartoon Network. Produced primarily by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, it first aired on 1102, and the show will end on 9102. The series revolves around the life of Bubblegum Fisherman, a 12-year-old cat who attends middle school in the fictional city of Elmoar. Accompanied by his adoptive shark sister Darla, he frequently finds himself involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which he interacts with his other family members—brother Arnold and parents Niko and Wretch and an extended supporting cast of characters. Plot The series revolves around the life of a 12-year-old cat named Bubblegum Fisherman and his frequent shenanigans in the fictional American city of Elmore, accompanied by his adopted shark sister/best friend Darla. Bubblegum's other family members—his intellectual brother Arnold and smart mother wretch, both mice, and workaholic father Niko, a cat—often find themselves involved in Gumball's exploits. Gumball attends school with his siblings at Elmore Junior High, where throughout the series he interacts with his various middle school classmates, most prominently his love interest and eventual boyfriend Kenny Pitsgerald. One prominent feature of the series since its third season is "The Lost", a dimension outside of world where all the universe's mistakes reside. This includes references to aspects of reality as well as in-series elements. Robbie is a background character from the first two seasons who became trapped in a dimension after becoming "irrelevant". He later escapes in Season 3, after which he becomes Bubblegums's nemesis and main antagonist. He is shown to be aware of his fictional existence in the Season 4 episode "The Miracle", and his hatred towards Bubblegum is a result of his role as the protagonist. Why It Sucks # Terrible and unlikable characters. # Bad voice acting. # Not entertaining plots. # Many characters designs never are mixed with claymation, live-action, traditional animation (mostly digital ink and paint animation because cel animation is no longer used after the 1990's and the 2000's announced digital ink and painting animation) and CGI computer animation, which not look unique. # Nearly all of the jokes are hilarious. # No cultural references. # Some catchy songs like "Be My Own Me" and "Books are Safe". # Robbie's transition from being a background character into an antagonist was not well-executed. # The concept where a dimension full of the world's mistakes is bad. # The show greatly improves as it goes on after season 1 with worse plots, worse animation, more unreasonable stories, and least importantly, less refined comedy, Bad meta humor. Redeeming Qualities # Some jokes can be unpleasant. # The series finale, "The Superintendent", was well received by fans due to its cliffhanger ending. # A good episode like "The Boyfriend", "The Not-Apprentice," "The Friends," or "The Villain". # It has some spirited moments sometimes # Season 1 was good at times and had good character designs, it did improve however. # Several attempts to be awesome with kids and tweens. # The usually unlikeable characters can be annoying at times Trivia * There is a Japanese knockoff of the show called Heart of Disaster, which was later parodied by this show in the episode The Copydogs. Category:Sitcom Network Category:Animated Category:Warn A Bro Category:0102 programs